Ribbion
by Frostcup17
Summary: hi im new and I hope you like my story seriously like it or you will have the wrath of Jack Frost


DAMN RIBBON!

It was a cold freezing winter at the Burgess, snowflakes drifted from the night sky at a fast pace and showed no signs of stopping. In a house on top of a hill all was silent, not a creature was stirring well actually there was a creature stirring.

In his home that he shared with his boyfriend Jack, the Viking was sitting down by a tree adorned with Christmas ornaments and lights, with a gift wrapped in green shiny paper sitting in front of him

Hiccup had hoped that since Jack was at North's HQ working so that he would be able to finish up with some last minute decorating and gift wrapping done. So far everything was going well. Garland was hung up around the house, Christmas, snow globes sat upon the fireplace mantle, and of course mistletoe hung in the doorway leading into the kitchen. And now he was just finishing up with the last present, all he needed was to put the bow on it.

"Come on." Hiccup muttered impatiently as his fingers fumbled with the thin strip of tape that prevented the ribbon from falling off of its spool. It would only be maybe 10 more minutes before Jack got home and he really didn't want to be caught in the act. Truth be told he had already told his icy lover that he had already wrapped the gifts and had hidden them in a place he would never find but in all reality, Hiccup hadn't gotten to even buying the gifts until the day before.

Thanks to being so busy with giving Toothless his annual Christmas gift of flying and helping his friends out he really didn't have time to go out shopping. Funny the Viking not having enough time to run to the mall and pick up a few things. Even though he knew Jack probably wouldn't care about if the gift had a ribbon or not on it, he still wanted to make it all look nice and take his time.

"Ah hah!" He said in triumph as the tape was removed and a bit of the ribbon peeled away from the rest of it. Hiccup pulled as much ribbon as he needed off of the spool, dropping it down beside him allowing it to roll on the ground, and began to work on making a bow on the gift.

Green eyes glanced up at the clock with worry. Jack would be home any moment now. Quickly he finished tying the bow and once it was finished he pushed it under the tree and leaned back to admire his work.

"There! Now that it's all finished I should clean up the mess before he gets home." Said Hiccup with a slight chuckle as he looked around at all the scraps of wrapping paper, discarded scissors, and the other empty ribbon spools.

Hiccup shifted and slowly began to force the muscles in his legs to work, that now had started to ache and were partially asleep from sitting so long. But as he moved his legs began to entangle in the ribbon that he had so carelessly tossed to the side just moments ago. He fell forward with a grunt onto the carpet and looked back at the ribbon with a glare. He began to kick his legs, attempting to release his legs but found that the more he struggled the more tangled up he got. With a frustrated groan Hiccup began to pull at the ribbon and used his hands to try and untangle himself. But soon found out that he had pulled the wrong strand and more ribbon was pulled off of its holder and quickly worked its way around his hands.

Quickly it turned into a battle between Viking and ribbon and Hiccup soon out he lost the battle. Each time he pulled and struggled the worse it got until the light blue string had wrapped itself around him, tying up his hands together up against his chest, and his legs all tangled up in a mess of light blue bands.

"Ugh." He groaned and after a moment of struggling he gave in, knowing it was no use. Hiccup was going to have to wait till Jack got home and helped him out. Just as Jack crossed his mind his ears perked up, hearing the front door open.

"Speak of the devil." He said with a slight smile.

Jack opened up the front door and stepped in as he shook the snowflakes that clung to him off of his clothes.

"It's freezing." He grumbled to himself and hung the partially soaked blue scarf up.

"Hiccup I'm home." Announced Jack, a little shocked that the Viking wasn't already at the door greeting him with the usual hug and questions of how things went today.

"Hey Jack! Um...I...sorta need your help." Responded Hiccup in hesitant tone. Help? What could he need help with? Jack walked down the small hallway that lead into the living room and paused when he saw the sight that was laid out before him.

There was his boyfriend, flat on his back on the ground wrapped up in light blue ribbon and an adorable blush on his face.

An amused smirked appeared on Jack's face as he raised an eyebrow, approaching Hiccup.

"I...I was wrapping a last minute gift and well...the…ribbon sort of attacked me. And now I'm stuck. Can you please help me get untangled?" Hiccup asked, embarrassed that he was stuck like this.

Jack chuckled, his icy blue eyes gazing at Hiccup as he struggled a bit more to prove he really was trapped. He didn't know what it was, but he really did like seeing Hiccup in such a helpless position. Maybe he had too much Eggnog at North's holiday party or maybe it was just the sight of Hiccup pleading for his help, blushing and all tied up on the floor like that, but it was starting to turn him on.

"No. I don't think I will help you." Green eyes widened in shock when he heard these words escape his boyfriend's lips.

"W-What but Jac-"

"I like this view~ you're all wrapped up just like a gift. All you're missing is a little bow and a tag." Jack said with a purr, closing the distance between the two lovers and pulling up his boyfriend into a sitting position.

"J-Jack b- Mmph!" Hiccup went to protest but soon found himself silenced by Jack's cold lips meeting his own warm ones in a slightly rough kiss. Eagerly Jack pushed Hiccup back down onto the ground and crawling over him, placing his hands on either side of Hiccup's head, and his lower half straddling the hero's waist.

Hiccup grunted and closed his eyes, leaning up into the kiss as he put his tied up hands into Jack's white chest. Jack let out a groan as his boyfriend stroked his chest and slid his tongue across Hiccup's lower lip demanding entrance. Deciding to tease his boyfriend for not untangling him he kept his lips shut tight, refusing to let him in. Jack licked his lips again but once Hiccup denied him a second time he pulled back from the kiss with a slight growl and began to attack his neck with butterfly kisses.

Hiccup let out a moan of pleasure and whined softly as Jack's sweet kisses started to turn into nips and licks, trailing down his neck to his collar bone. Hiccup shut his eyes knowing this was all a trick to get him to open his mouth.

Upon finding the tender spot on his neck, Jack nipped at the sweet spot causing his boyfriend to writhe and squirm under him, resisting the urge to let a moan pass his lips. Jack bit down a bit harder causing the Viking to gasp, giving Jack the chance to quickly press his lips to Hiccup's and force his tongue into his mouth.

Instantly the duo's tongue's lashed out against one another one fighting for dominance and the other not giving as easily as the other wished. Hiccup moaned louder into the kiss as his lover's hands trailed down his ribbon tied form all the way down to his hips, where his arousal had begun to show.

"J-Jac-" He attempted to moan but was silenced by Jack's tongue pinning his down before brutally assaulting his mouth. Soon desperate muffled moans grew louder and more frantic as Jack took the hard length in his hand and slid his hand up and down. Hiccup arched his back and gripped onto Jack's white fluff tighter, his lungs nearly bursting from the lack of oxygen.

Jack could only smirk into the kiss and pull away, gazing down at the flustered uke. Hiccup squirmed and cried out, his cheeks a bright red and his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Jack~! Ahh p-please!" Hiccup moaned, feeling the guardian's hand give his throbbing length a squeeze. God this was heaven and Hiccup didn't know how much more he could take. He could feel the warmth gather in the pit of his stomach, his release swiftly approaching.

Slowly Jack slowed down his pace, rubbing Hiccup's erection at a painfully slow pace. He leaned forward and licked the tip of Hiccup's ear.

"Please what Hic?" He asked with drawn out sexy groan. Hiccup shuddered beneath him, bucking into Jack's hand. Hiccup felt tears appear in the corners of his eyes, he hated anything slow. It wasn't his thing and this was just plain out torture to him and his boyfriend new that.

Hiccup whimpered trying to force Jack into rubbing him just a bit faster but Jack responded with putting a hand on his hips, keeping him pinned down.

"Say it Hic. I wanna hear it from you~" Growled Jack, blue eyes trailing down his sexually tortured lover.

"F-Fuck me! J-Jack- so close ngh! D-d-do it please!" He cried out begging for Jack to just end this antagonizing bliss.

Jack smirked in triumph and gradually began to pick up his pace, squeezing the hardened length to add pressure. It was only seconds later that Hiccup's moans became louder, the precum quickly oozing out onto his hand more.

"JACK!" Hiccup shouted as he finally reached his climax, hot streams of cum shooting out of his erection, covering Jack's hand, along with both of their stomachs.

Hiccup panted, sweat sliding down his face as he gazed up at Jack, his vision slightly blurred. The pale white guardian chuckled at the sight, and pulled his hand away, rubbing the sticky substance between his fingers before giving one of his finger's a lick. He swished the cum in his mouth, savoring the sweet flavor before pushing Hiccup's legs apart with his knees, sliding one of his soaked fingers around his entrance.

Hiccup shifted and started to try and pull his hands apart. "Jack what about y-you?" He asked, not wanting Jack to go unpleased. Hiccup looked down, seeing Jack had his own throbbing issue and would be more than happy to relieve him if he would only untangle him.

His mate's chuckle rang in his ears as Jack pushed a finger into his entrance, stretching him out. "Heh don't worry, I'll be pleased in just a few minutes."

Normally Jack would want Hiccup to return the favor but right now he didn't want to wait any longer. Hearing his love's sweet moans and cries of bliss pushed him past the stage of foreplay. He wanted Hiccup now. And he was going to get what he wanted, no waiting.

Jack pushed another finger into Hiccup's hole, stretching him out. Hiccup shuddered and bit his lip feeling himself be prodded; silently thankful that this was not their first time. Skilled fingers pushed and stretched, making room for one more and once he was stretched out enough Jack pulled his fingers out, taking a moment to use some of the white essence on his stomach to coat his length.

Hiccup shuddered as the sudden loss of warmth but luckily for him that didn't last long as his lover drew close once more, placing his hands beside Hiccup's head and fitting his hips between the tan Viking's legs, placing his tip to Hiccup's entrance.

The two looked into each other's eyes making it almost appear Jack was going to take it easy on him. But Hiccup soon found himself proven wrong when Jack suddenly rammed himself into Hiccup, filling him up to the hilt before pulled out.

"Ah!" the guardian and the Viking cried out as waves of pleasure washed over them both. Jack groaned as his length was squeezed by Hiccup's tight walls, quickly pulling out and thrusting back in a savage motion.

In response to his boyfriend's rough thrusts, Hiccup wrapped his legs tightly around his seme's waist, bringing him as close as possible to him.

The two were both lost in ecstasy as rough motions grew faster and more erratic. The need for release too strong to go at a steady pace.

"J-JACK UGH!" Hiccup cried when a sensitive spot was struck, causing him to arch his back and throw his head back. Catching this reaction Jack hit the spot again, nearly being driven over the edge when Hiccup's walls clamped down on him tighter than before.

"OH GOD HICCUP FUCK!"

Both lovers now cried in unison as they were met with wave of pleasure after wave. Each one swiftly approaching the sweet release they both craved.

"Jack I-I'm gonna cum!" Jack had no time to respond as bliss took over all of his senses, spilling his seed into Hiccup's entrance filling him up. Seconds later Hiccup's cum shot out marking his own release, the white sticky mess spreading higher to their chests.

Jack panted heavily, trying to calm down his rapid breathing as he opened his eyes, not even realizing he had shut them in the first place.

Blue eyes gazed down and quickly caught green ones. Each pair reflecting a mixture of love and affection for the other. Jack closed the space between their lips, placing a gentle kiss on Hiccup's lips, which was happily returned.

Jack pulled out of his lover and reached over to a pair of scissors, cutting the ribbon that secured Hiccup. Finally once the cursed ribbon was discarded and Jack was beside him, Hiccup wrapped his arms around his lover, burying his face into his neck. "I love you Jack~"

"I love you too, Hiccup~" Both lover's held each other in a tight embrace, the Christmas tree's twinkling light bathing them both in a soft light, adding to the afterglow of their lovemaking.


End file.
